eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2434 (24 December 2002)
Synopsis Phil's desperate to save Jamie. He offers the doctor money. He's willing to go private or fly Jamie to the US if it'll help. He begs the doctor to do something. The doctor advises him to make the most of their time left. Billy treats Little Mo to a hangover breakfast - aspirin! They kiss goodbye and part for the last time before the wedding. She's off to the Slaters. She feels it's unlucky to see Billy again before the church. Barry's gutted that it's not snowing. He wants everything to be perfect for Jack's first Christmas. He cheers up when dodgy Mo delivers his lights. They're enormous decorations! Pat and Roy's faces drop in horror. Derek chastises himself for buying Martin a car stereo for Christmas. Pauline's paranoid that people are boycotting the launderette since the crash. She wants to protect Martin from everyone. Phil bursts into the Fowlers and attacks Martin. He's furious with him. Phil spits out that Martin's smashed up Jamie's liver. Martin tries to apologise, but Phil warns him to keep out of his way. In his fury, Phil drives his car into Martin's stall, knocking it over. He warns other stall-holders not to pick it up. Pauline sees the devastation and retreats into the laundrette, crying on Pat's shoulder. Martin hears the back door slam and jumps nervously. It's Mark! Martin hugs his big brother thankfully and pours his heart out to him. Mark advises him to visit Jamie in hospital. He can't let Phil stop him. Sonia's positive that Jamie will recover. Phil urges her to face the facts - Jamie's dying. Sonia refuses to believe that his condition's terminal. Zoe interrupts their emotional discussion to visit Jamie. Mark surprises Pauline and makes her day. Martin announces that he's off to the hospital. Meanwhile, Phil opens up to Kate that he meets in the hospital. Sonia admits that Phil's right - Jamie's dying. Ian asks Laura to sign some forms, but doesn't reveal their content. She does so dutifully, to Ian's delight. Meanwhile, people joke that Barry's huge festive lights have been nicked from the shopping centre! Derek explains to Mark that Pauline's had a hard time from people since the accident. He pleads with Mark not to disappear again. Mark's cagey. He's back for Christmas, but won't commit any further. Sonia urges Phil not to tell Jamie that he's dying. She wants his last hours to be happy. Jamie asks Phil about his condition. Phil bluffs reluctantly that he's on the mend. He'll pull through - he's a Mitchell. Ian tells the Fowlers that Laura's baby isn't his. Credits Main cast *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *James Alexandrou as Martin *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Ian Lavender as Derek *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Laila Morse as Mo *Derek Martin as Charlie *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tony Caunter as Roy *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Christopher Ashley as Doctor *Ulric Browne as Winston Notes This episode was the first appearance of Kate Mitchell being portrayed by Jill Halfpenny. Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Available to Buy